Why Do I Exist?
by My-Facade
Summary: when naruto goes on a mission and is injected with a cancer how will he feel when the operation takes place but goes into a coma for 2 years SASUxNARU, YAOI, no flames, dont like dont read. sakura bashing


**I do not own naruto**

**Naruto p.o.v**

_Why do I exist?_ Naruto thought as he sat at his small kitchen table in his old apartment that looked like a bomb had gone of

Do I have a purpose in life? He asked himself as he cupped his face in his hands and sighed he had to go meet his team in 20 minutes and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

He would have to put that mask on he hated so much along with that hideous orange jumpsuit but what could he do about it?

Along the way to the bridge the villagers decided to give naruto a beating for just…well existing but he daren't fight back….. though he didn't know why, why didn't he fight back? He didn't know but he didn't want to find out.

As he approached the bridge he saw sakura and sasuke there already and he put on his mask, that smile.

"HI GUYS!!!" naruto shouted to the two teens running up to sakura and standing beside her pretending to like the pink haired girl

"hi naruto have you seen kakashi yet he's late again?" sakura asked the blond but before he could answer they heard a poof and behind then stood kakashi still reading his perverted book

"YOUR LATE!!!!" naruto and sakura yelled angrily at the grey haired instructor

"yes, yes anyway we have a mission so report to the hokage's office immediately" he said then poofed away leaving the three teens dumbstruck about why he didn't make up some lame excuse.

As they arrived at the hokage's office they walked in to find kakashi already there and waiting

"ah there you are your mission is a A-rank it is to help this woman back to her hometown and protect her from ninja trying to kill her and her baby" tsunade said pointing to the pregnant woman by the door

"this is princess Himeko she is to be crowned in 4 days I want you to escort her back to the mist village you leave tomorrow morning dismissed" tsunade explained to them downing a bottle of sake then going back to sleep

All the ninja bowed to her and left the office to go pack for they're journey to the mist

The next morning Naruto woke up with a start, sweating and out of breath

_His dream_

_DEMON! A man screamed_

_MONSTER! Another shouted_

_DEMON-CHILD! A woman exclaimed_

_STAY AWAY FROM US YOU MONSTER! Another shouted_

_But naruto ignored them, he was used to this kind of treatment but with every word the spoke out of hate, a bit of his heart begins to wither away in to nothing._

_The thing he saw next though made him stop in his tracks and hold his breath_

_He saw sasuke getting stabbed in the by itachi and then thrown into the wall bleeding to death id he wasn't dead already_

_End Dream_

It was true naruto had feelings for the uchiha but he did not like to admit it

Naruto was getting sick of orange now and decided to have a wardrobe change he dressed in black trousers a little like tentens but he added some chains on it and an old black t-shirt he never wore before then put on a black jacket he got from iruka

He grabbed his bag that was packed with the equipment he needed for the mission and headed for the gate

When he arrived kakashi and the princess were already there but when naruto got up to them kakashi just stood there, jaw on the ground

"naruto what happened to you?" he asked looking at naruto's clothes

"oh this its nothing my jumpsuit was getting too small I was going to get another one but there was no time so I had to settle for this" naruto replied looking at his outfit as well

Kakashi shook his head and decided not to ponder into it further he was just wondering what sasuke would say

**Sasuke p.o.v**

Sasuke woke up with a start also, sweating and breathing heavily

_His dream_

_Sasuke was running around the uchiha grounds people dead everywhere blood everywhere he could not stand it_

_But then he saw it, he saw naruto there, why is naruto here he thought but then itachi came into the room and stabbed naruto from behind leaving his lifeless body on the floor_

_End Dream _

That dream made sasuke realise he was in love with naruto (a/n: how? Oh well my story my rules)

He got dressed and grabbed his bag from the front door then set of towards the gate

When he arrived he ran up to Naruto who was surprisingly early and started to feel his back but when he felt no wound he sighed in relief and wiped away some sweat on his forehead

When he looked up again he saw Naruto looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"um sorry about that- wait what are you wearing?" he said staring down at Naruto's clothes

"well ya see- never mind I'll tell you later" he replied still with a raised eyebrow

**Normal p.o.v**

They had to wait another 10 minutes for sakura to arrive but when she did she said she left her make-up bag behind and had to go back home to get it which took another 10 minutes but eventually they got going when naruto asked the princess something

"hey Himeko-sama why are the people after you and your baby?"

"well you see some people don't want our clan to carry on and I'm the heir to the throne so If I'm dead then there will be no queen so people will start to rebel" she replied (wtf?)

While naruto and the princess were talking sasuke kept on sneaking glances at naruto for reasons he did not know when suddenly an enemy ninja jumped out from nowhere and scraped naruto with a kunai

This made sasuke angry and he threw kunai at the ninja which hit him, sasuke just stood there astounded

_Why did my kunai hit him? He could have easily dodged them it was like his sole purpose was to scratch naruto with that kunai WAIT! KUNAI!_

"NARUTO GET THAT HAND CHECKED OUT FAST!" sasuke shouted to him worried it might be poisoned

Before naruto could respond he fell to the floor and blacked out while sasuke ran to his side

**End Of Chapter 1 **


End file.
